Como un tatuaje
by bonsy
Summary: Me contaste de el, yo te conté de ella, Ella me ama a mi, yo te amo a ti y tu lo amas a el. Ya no le quedaba más opción, tendría que quedarse con las migajas de cariño que ella le daba. (AU)


Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a MK

songfic

Canción : como un tatuaje de k paz de la sierra

_**COMO UN TATUAJE**_

No sabe ni cómo ni cuándo se enamoró, simplemente paso. Tal vez fue en su primer día en la academia, cuando la vio ahí. Ambos eran apenas unos niños de 5 años, tan tiernos e inocentes, el un niño rebelde que se la pasaba haciendo bromas y ella, siempre tan hermosa y tranquila. Se veía muy linda con su listón rojo y sus mejillas coloradas. Su primer y único amor. Tantos días que la veía pasar y cientos de noche que soñaba con ella. Ella era su sueño más preciado.

Un sueño que se cumplió un día.

El, ese niño rebelde, ahora con 19 años había cumplido uno de sus sueños. Estaba demasiado alegre, ella la chica que él siempre amo acepto ser su novia, era la persona más feliz del mundo pero eso no se le compara cuando pudo probar el dulce néctar de esos delicados y rosados labios en un tierno beso cuando apenas habían cumplido su primer mes de novios.

Ese momento fue como una explosión de felicidad. Sintió que tocaba el cielo con sus dedos… pero él sabía que ella quería a otro. Esos dulces momentos no eran más que una bella y triste ilusión. Pero a pesar de saber eso aún tenía la esperanza de poderla enamorar… al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿o no?

**El beso**

**fue eso y nada más**

**la ilusión fue la ilusión**

**por tu adiós me ara llorar**

Pero todo eso cambio cuando le dijo que ya no podían seguir siendo novios... Escucho un cristal rompiéndose, y así lo supo… todo esperanza se derrumbó, se destruyó. Ese sonido fue su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Él sabía que ella lo había intentado pero jamás pudor olvidarlo a él, al ladrón que le robo el amor de ella. Pero nunca fue suyo. Nunca pudo obtener su amor, solo un simple cariño de amigos.

**Llegaste entraste a mi corazón**

**pero eso no te gusto**

**quieres ser solo una amiga**

-yo amo a otro, lo siento- dijo la chica con una mirada de tristeza.

-n…no te preocupes por mí- decía el chico con una mirada llena de dolor mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no llorar.

-lo siento tanto espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad… porque quiero seguir siendo tu amiga… si no te molesta-suplicaba con su mirada.

-sí, seguimos siendo amigos-sonreía falsamente el chico mientras que sentía como se le clavaban en el cuerpo los restos de su corazón como miles de cuchillas.

**Me contaste de el**

**yo te conté de ella**

**Ella me ama a mi**

**yo te amo a ti**

**y tu lo amas a el**

-el…

-él es una gran persona, aunque es un poco frio y duro casi siempre, pero es muy amable y tierno cuando quiere.

Después de eso ellos seguían siendo amigos, pero la chica aún no se daba cuenta que le hacía más daño al pobre chico con su presencia.

-¡una chica! Me alegro mucho por ti ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿La conozco? ¿Es linda? ¿Y cómo es ella? –preguntaba entusiasmada la chica.

-la conocí en la academia, es una de nuestra compañeras, es muy linda _**-"pero no como tú"- **_tiene una hermosa sonrisa _**-"pero no es la tuya"-**_ es muy amable y bondadosa _**-"pero no eres tú"-**_

-estoy tan feliz por ti, encontraste a una linda chica que te merece- decía la chica mientras abrazaba al chico.

**No me conformo con ser tu amigo**

**soy ambicioso y te bendigo**

**eres probable en esta vida**

**si sigo vivo**

-eres muy bueno y amable, eres alegre, simpático, gracioso y a veces un poco tonto pero eso es lo que te hace tan especial- sonreía feliz la chica al tiempo que se separaba del chico y lo veía fijamente a los ojos- eres un gran chico y lo sabes.

**Tus comentarios de que soy bueno**

**no me incomodan y los digiero**

**te necesito y no es chantaje**

**no sé si entiendas este lenguaje**

**estas adherida a mi como un tatuaje**

-gracias eres una gran a… amiga- esa palabra le quemaba en la garganta cada vez que la pronunciaba.

**Me contaste de el**

**yo te conté de ella**

**ella me ama a mi**

**yo te amo a ti**

**y tu lo amas a el**

Ya no lo soportaba, estaba harto. Siempre escuchándola hablar de el sin ninguna consideración. Este amor le estaba quemando por dentro. No quería seguir siendo su amigo pero si la dejaba, si abandonaba su única opción de poder estar con ella, se lamentaría el resto de su vida.

No me conformo con ser tu amigo

soy ambicioso y te bendigo

eres probable en esta vida

si sigo vivo

Ya no le quedaba más opción, tendría que quedarse con las migajas de cariño que ella le daba. Puede irse en cualquier momento pero no puede, o más bien no quiere. Verla sonreír con esa sonrisa que siempre le regala le da la fuerza de seguir aguantado.

-en que piensas Naruto-kun -pregunto una pelinegra a su novio.

-eeh, que…. Aaa en nada Hina-chan – contesto el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca, un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

-s-seguro que no es n-nada.

El rubio miro fijamente a los ojos de su ahora novia, se notaba preocupada. Esa chica siempre estuvo a su lado como una compañera más o eso pensaba, hasta que recordó todos los momentos que ella estuvo con él, siempre velándolo, cuidando de él. Tal vez pudiera olvidar a su primer amor con la ayuda de la hermosa mujer que está a su lado.

-Naruto, Hinata que hacen ahí sentados, vengan a bailar- pronuncio una pelirosa a sus amigos.

-s-sí, vamos naruto-kun- Hinata tomo la mano de su novio para llevarlo a bailar.

-verdad que Naruto es un gran chico Sasuke-kun- la chica de ojos jade sonrió a su novio mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile.

-hmp-"contesto" el azabache ante la pregunta de su novia.

_**Tus comentarios de que soy bueno**_

_**no me incomodan y los digiero**_

_**te necesito y no es chantaje**_

_**no sé si entiendas este lenguaje**_

_**estas adherida a mi como un tatuaje**_

Se veía hermosa ante las pocas luces del lugar, lamentablemente ella no era para él y tuvo que darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

Tal vez no podría tenerla, tal vez no podría olvidarla, pero preferiría mil veces tener ahí para él aunque sea cómo su amiga.

-Sakura, estas adherida a mí como un tatuaje- pensó tristemente el chico mientras miraba a la pareja bailar.

Notas finales del capítulo:

Sin seramente no me agrada mucho el narusaku, pero la canción se prestaba para esto asi que espero que lo disfrute, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo.

PD: no pude haberlo terminado sin la ayuda de una amiga,..

gracias yukiyo-chan!

se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos (T-T), etc


End file.
